hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5343 (15th January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Damon worries about Sienna not being a match. Diane notices a downbeat Tony and gives him a kiss on the head. Diane watches Edward and Marnie kissing. Jesse makes Courtney a champagne breakfast and reveals that he has a surprise for her. Sienna reveals that her bone marrow is a match. She can donate tomorrow. Liberty and Damon wonder if they can trust Warren. Diane worries as Ant is unwell and she doesn't think that she can leave Tony to look after him. Edward offers to keep an eye on them all. Edward encourages Tony to play with Ant. He convinces Tony to ignore Dr. Shields's advice on taking things slowly and tells Tony that he knows that he can reconcile with Ant. Courtney is furious to learn that Jesse has fired Azim on Grace's advice. He thinks they should plan the wedding, just as them, and begins to convince her otherwise. Juliet is annoyed when Sid proves to be a poor study partner. Sienna tells Warren that she's a match and Warren is delighted. She corrects him when he says that Sean is going to live. He thinks they should celebrate but Sienna only wants to when Brody is safe and she has her children. Warren holds Sienna's hands and stares into her eyes for a moment, until she pulls away and makes an excuse to leave. Sienna wants proof that Brody is OK, and he says that he will send a picture by the end of the day. Warren tells Joel that Sienna is a match. Joel says that they could have had everything they ever wanted if they co-parented from the start. Ant and Tony enjoy spending time together. Edward advises Tony to get a shower, and puts a stool under the door handle, preventing Tony from leaving. Edward offers to take Ant out for ice cream, which he accepts. Warren asks Brody what he's going to do with his freedom - Brody tells him that he's going to go to the gym, look at the football scores and convince Sienna not to put Warren through a woodchipper. Doctor Fry is annoyed that Sienna didn't tell her that she had cervical cancer. Liberty points out that Sienna is in remission. Doctor Fry says that because Sienna has had chemotherapy, she can't donate bone marrow. Courtney and Jesse go through the list of what they need to plan for the wedding. Tony goes to leave the bathroom to find the door stuck. He begins to panic and suffers a panic attack. Sid throws a letter at Juliet and tells her that he has booked a room at a hotel for them to have some alone time. Warren and Brody bond over talking about football. Warren asks what Brody meant when he said that he had been through "worse than this". He tells Warren about Buster. Warren is shocked. He cuts the rope on Brody's wrists. Warren tells Brody of him spending most of his childhood in care. There was one kid in the children's home who would beat him up regularly, which Warren never stopped. Brody jokes that Sienna really knows how to pick a boyfriend, to which they both laugh. Liberty suggests becoming a donor, but Sienna says that she can't because she is pregnant. Doctor Fry tries to comfort Sienna, assuring her that everyone is trying their best to help Sebastian. Sienna is shocked to learn that Sebastian is on the private oncology ward at the Dee Valley University Hospital. Sienna wants to see them but Liberty worries to her that if Warren catches her, then they may never see Brody again. She advises Sienna to make up a plan. Jesse and Courtney practice their first dance. Courtney accidentally runs over his foot with the chair. He suggests they do a different dance. She thinks the dance is for people who have legs, but he points out that he can't dance either, but they will have their dance at the wedding. They will have their wedding - their way. Edward removes the stool from the bathroom and goes in to find Tony on the floor having a panic attack. Diane is horrified to find Tony in a state. She vows to never leave him alone again. Edward tells Diane that Tony wasn't as strong as he hoped but they'll keep trying. Brody tells Warren that whether he's in the container or not, Sienna will help Sebastian. He has everything he wants, why is he still fighting? Warren points out that it's not in his nature, but Brody tells Warren that he should work with Sienna, not against her. He thinks Sienna will change her mind about him if they both talk to her. He likes the sound of a quiet life. Once Sienna donates, he'll stay in the village. Sienna receives the photo of Brody. Sienna decides to play Warren at his own game - she wants to keep letting Warren believe that she is a match. Damon is shocked that Sienna wants to "play chicken with a murderer". Failing is not an option - she is going to show Warren how it feels to lose everything. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Doctor Fry - Sadie Pickering Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020